In recent years, with widespread of surveillance cameras, there have been demands for determination of information such as the number of people in a captured image, an amount of movement, and a moving path in addition to a position of a person in the captured image taken by a surveillance camera. Not just for monitoring commercial facilities, the determined information can be used also in the field of sport.
As in a captured image of a surveillance camera installed in facilities such as a shopping mall and a gymnasium, an indefinite number of people are often included, and the people can be overlapped therein, it is difficult to track each person.
As techniques to deal with the above problem, for example, a first related art, a second related art and a third related art have been available. The first related art discloses a technique in which multiple cameras are installed on a ceiling to avoid overlapping of people, a head of each person is recognized, and a position of each person is identified based on the principle of stereoscopy.
The second related art discloses a technique of generating tracking information by chronologically connecting a person in images imaged by multiple cameras, and based on statistical information made on the precondition that a speed and a moving direction of a person can put to some extent into patterns.
The third related art discloses a technique of tracking each object by using a template called synthesis feature amount that has been prepared according to an overlapping state, and by distinguishing each of overlapped objects.